


【EC】Charles, No！（pwp）

by MoJiacrystal



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoJiacrystal/pseuds/MoJiacrystal
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	【EC】Charles, No！（pwp）

#abo设定  
#Hox万查，淦我真的好喜欢黑查怀孕  
# Summary: Charles怀孕了，而Erik在刚开始的兴奋之后陷入了苦恼——他的Omega似乎完全没有意识到事情的重要性，照样挺着大起来的肚子参加各种危机四伏的会议。Erik作为Charles的Alpha必须寸步不离地保护他不受到伤害。  
“Charles, No！”这是万磁王今天第七次向X教授喊出这句话了。

以下正文：

“我实在不觉得你应该出席这次会议。”Erik把眉头皱出一条深沟，烦躁地用那双灰绿色的眼睛盯着背对他的人。  
“抱歉，Erik，你是指这次的联合国会议吗？”Charles从衣柜的门边探出半个脑袋——Cerebro被他摘下来放在一边，所以Erik看得到他海蓝色的双眸，“我记得我们上午已经达成共识了，亲爱的。”  
Charles走到床边去挑他拿出来的西装外套，而Erik则不可避免地看到了他的肚子——六个月已经很显怀了，就连Charles现在穿的这件宽松的睡袍都能看出明显的弧度。

Krakoa的领袖是位Omega这件事全世界都知道——况且Krakoa作为一个完全由变种人组建起来的国家能在现今社会站稳脚跟并反过来威胁人类，各国更愿意谈论的是Charles Xavier的政治手腕和Krakoa的存在问题，相比之下对方领导人的性别就没那么可作为谈资了。Charles本人又是一位可怕的政客，你永远不知道他的微笑下面打的是什么主意——至少大部分国家是这么想的，但是为了自身利益又不得不和Krakoa合作，他们的药物被各国（除了瓦坎达）所需要——因此到头来Krakoa以压倒性的票数得以入常，甚至还赚取了他们所想要的最大利益。  
不过对于Erik——人称万磁王的、Charles的Alpha伴侣来说，这正是他最苦恼的一点——并且在今年的年初尤为明显。  
他的Omega在三月份怀了孕，Erik在听说了这个消息之后几乎是第一时间赶到了X皇庭，Hank正在帮Charles做检查。  
“看来Lorna可以当个姐姐了。”Charles挑了挑眉毛，半开玩笑地对Erik说。  
“‘他’将会是在Krakoa出生的第一个孩子。”Erik走上前去抱住了他的Omega，吻着Charles的额头——完全不顾边上Hank尴尬的咳嗽声。  
但是两个月后Erik最初的欣喜就变成了烦恼——Charles几乎没有身为人母的自觉，怀着肚子里的胚胎到处跑，从Krakoa到世界各地参加会议和解决事件，期间还经历了至少两次反变种人极端分子的刺杀（虽然从一开始Charles就发现了他们并让Scott解决了）和三次战斗（虽然Charles只是呆在black bird里用脑波传送指令）。即便如此Charles还是像个没事人一样坐在各地的谈判桌前为Krakoa一步步争取来珍贵的权利，所有变种人都尊重、爱戴和无条件支持Charles——除了万磁王。  
他一点都不想让Charles受到任何伤害。头三个月Erik连床都不敢和Charles上，怕伤着Omega和他肚子里的孩子；每天花尽量多的时间和Charles呆在一起怕对方所需要的信息素不够；按时提醒他吃黄体酮，只要Charles踏出Krakoa就寸步不离……结果Charles自己完全没把这当回事，四个月的时候还穿着那身黑色的紧身衣坐在宁静议会的秋之席上，微微凸起的小腹和开始发育的乳房把弹性的面料撑起了弧度，前胸更是略带色情地带着激凸。  
那天之后Erik便不许Charles再在Krakoa穿那身紧身衣——Charles对此耸了耸肩，“Well，行吧，毕竟太紧的衣服对胎儿确实不好，”随后他又玩味地眯起了那双好看的蓝眼睛，“不过说真的，Erik，这里面真的没有你那Alpha的占有欲在作祟吗？”  
这件事的结果是他用一个吻堵住了Erik接下来无力的辩白。

“我们说好的Erik，”Charles试着西装外套——他现在没办法穿那件带着暗纹的马甲（那可是他的最爱），选的衬衫也相对宽松（Erik怀疑那是从自己的衣柜里翻出来的），“假如你担心我的安全你大可以陪我一起去。”  
“很多东西不是我能预测的，”Erik抿了抿他薄薄的双唇，走过去从背后环住Charles的腰，抚摸着他的孕肚，“你也一样。”  
“听起来我应该把艾琳带上，”Charles揶揄地说，丝毫不理会Erik不满的眼神，“而不是带尊贵万磁王先生陪我去参加国际会议。”  
Erik皱起了眉头，Charles适时地转身，用手指抚平他的眉心：“Scott他们会在会场外待命的，并且我相信这样一场关乎所有国家利益的会议人类还不至于蠢到去威胁Krakoa。”  
万磁王摇了摇头，目光牢牢地钉在Charles脸上。良久，他叹了口气，认命地将挑选出的西装叠好放在床尾，随后走上前吻了吻教授的额头：“那么，祝你今晚有个好梦，Charles。”

会议很安全、很完美，正如Charles所说的那样——假如那个人没有出现的话。  
一开始一切都很顺利，Scott他们在black bird上待命，而Charles则带着Erik进入了会场——人类与变种人之间的气氛还算友好（或许是这段时间人类学会了把自己的情绪更进一步伪装），有几位国家领导人甚至还过来寒暄了几句，问起了Krakoa和他肚子里的孩子。“他们都很好，谢谢。”Charles的笑容完美而疏离，Erik则第一时间看了看Omega隆起的肚子。  
最好别有什么事，Erik在心里嘀咕了一句，Charles接收到后安慰性地捏了捏他的手指。  
正式的会场只有Charles一个人能进去——这是Erik最不满的一点——他承认这里面有他Alpha本能的控制欲和占有欲在作祟。  
“你为什么不能直接用Cerebro和他们开会？这样你就完全不需要到场。”Erik皱起眉头看着Charles往会议厅里走，“也防止了很多危险和麻烦。”  
“哦，Erik，这样太不礼貌了。”Charles无奈地折回来，轻轻吻了吻他紧绷的嘴角，“况且他们都带了脑波屏蔽器，没人会喜欢有什么擅自闯进他们的脑子里——我会一直和你保持联结的，好吗？”  
Erik没说话。他最终缓缓点了点头，沉默地目送Charles的身影消失在会议厅的门口。  
会议很长——用Charles在Erik脑子里抱怨的话来说就是“冗长而无聊”，有几次轮到Charles发言Erik也能从他传送过来的语句里窥得一二风采。事实证明怀孕对于Krakoa的首脑来说的确没有丝毫影响，在会议厅和谈判桌前他依旧是那个冷静又沉稳的变种人领袖Charles Xavier。Erik的嘴角不自觉地向上扬了扬，但又像是怕被发现一般迅速恢复了原状。  
“我敢说你刚刚笑了。”Charles发言完毕，沿着脑波揶揄了他一句。  
“……并没有。”Erik面无表情地说。  
“哈，我知道，伟大的万磁王先生从不说谎。”Charles的声音里带着笑意，Erik能想象到他在会场上的模样，“马上就能结束了——不对——等等有什么——”  
“怎么了Charles？”Erik立刻警觉了起来，迅速感受了一下会场内的金属，思索着怎样才能最快进入会议厅带走Charles。  
“先冷静，Erik——他们结束了——我只是发现了有什么不太对劲——我得跟踪个人Erik，我们先——”  
“Charles——Charles？”Erik听见Charles说了最后一个单词，他们之间的联结突然断了。  
各国领导人走出了会议室——除了Charles。人群之中没有Charles。  
“Charles呢？”Erik的声音低沉得可怕，他的能力几乎到了失控边缘，吊灯左右晃动着。  
没有人理会他。  
美利坚的总统和他人握了握手向外走去，满脸的笑容却一下子僵住了：万磁王封闭了大门，与此同时他身边骤然围上了一圈致命的金属物件。他吞了吞口水，冷汗滑过了他的额角，余光里的每个人类都被这个金属陷阱给困住了。  
“那么，我再问一遍：请问各位有见过Krakoa的首脑Xavier先生吗？”Erik浑身带着刺骨的寒意和低气压，脸色冷得能滴水。他的手紧握着，边缘的一群保镖想要冲上去却被他卸下了装备，衣兜里的每一枚硬币或是身上的任何装饰品都成为了潜在的杀人利器——万磁王完全能做到这一点，“我希望你们能够想清楚——和Krakoa为敌有什么下场。”  
人们开始窃窃私语。国家领导人？哈，他们在生死面前也和普通的人类没有任何区别。有人说他们在会议桌上谈得不错，有人说Xavier先生是个和蔼的人，有人说——都是没有什么信息的废话。Erik啧了一声，挥手破坏了通讯设备——用这个方法在万磁王面前拖延时间没有任何用处。  
“我最后问一遍，”他的眼睛危险地眯起，金属更加靠近了人群，几十支枪响起了清脆的上膛声，“Charles在——”  
会议室内传来一声重响。Erik迅速回头，跑进了空无一人的房间。  
他在后厅里找到了Charles。他护着肚子坐在一边的软椅上，胸口起伏着，而心灵感应者的面前倒着一具人类的躯体，看样子是晕了过去。  
“你还好吗？”Erik赶紧走过去确认Charles依然完好，担忧地摸了摸他的孕肚。  
“来得很及时，Erik，”Charles微笑了一下，扶着Erik的手臂站起来，“我们都没事。”  
“那么，他？”Erik看了看地上昏过去的人，抽走了他手中带着消音器的枪。  
“哦，很明显，是来暗杀我的，”Erik的眼神阴沉了几分，但Charles却自顾自地继续往下说，“不过我解决了。”他笑着点了点自己的太阳穴，戴着Cerebro看不清他的表情。  
“现在，带着他一起出去，Erik。”Erik极为不满地看了看Charles，伸手让那个人悬浮在空中，然后跟着他走了出去。  
门外的领导人们震惊地看着他们，美利坚的总统本想说几句话却被Charles无视了：“先生们，女士们，我相信你们也很抱歉会发生这种事——真希望不是因为某些原因而来暗杀我的，对吗？”Charles的笑容依然完美，但总统却出了一背的冷汗。Charles扭头对上了他的视线，露出彬彬有礼的微笑：“那么，这个人带回到Krakoa，用我们的法律审判并不过分吧，先生？”  
“可——”人类还想做无谓的挣扎，但看到Erik能够杀人的眼神还是选择把话吞到了肚子里。  
“祝我们合作愉快。”Charles对着会场里所有的人类挥了挥手，又玩味地看了一眼美利坚总统：“也希望我不用给那些药物加上不必要的关税。”  
在大门打开的那一刻，所有悬在半空中的金属纷纷落地，发出冰冷的撞击声。

回去的路上Erik坐在black bird的一角，黑着脸不理Charles。Charles无奈地看了看他，讲了一半的话只能堪堪停住。  
晚些时候Erik又去了X皇庭——他们在冷战是真，但是他实在不忍心让孕期的Omega一个人呆着——况且上午发生有惊无险的刺杀事件加上下午的宁静议会审判消耗了Charles的大半体力，说到底Erik也是为了他的安危而生气，他可不想让他难过或者出什么问题。  
Erik没从正门进去。他思索了一下，选择降落在了阳台上。  
“你来了？”Charles没有丝毫的惊讶，拉开了窗帘让他走了进来——这让Erik有了一种奇怪的挫败感。  
但是Charles和平时不同。他又穿起了那件紧身衣——在胎儿三个月之后就没再穿过了。现在他的身体包裹在那套贴身的弹性布料里，孕肚被面料覆盖着，而为了哺乳发育起来的胸脯也把衣料撑出了好看的弧度，甚至还带着色情的凸起。  
“……这样对胎儿不好。”Erik的喉结动了动，Charles这副样子再加上孕期Omega特殊的信息素气味——是醇厚的红酒香，带着他特有的清冽——让Erik的气息有些不稳。  
“还在生我的气？”Charles似笑非笑，Cerebro遮住了他的大半张脸，看不到那双美丽的蓝眼睛。Charles搭上了Erik的肩，伸出手指抚摸着Alpha薄薄的双唇，玩味地让自己更加凑近了一些。  
“Charles——你总是这样，不顾自己的安危到世界各国，”Erik叹了口气，捉住了Charles的那只手——他终究无法对他生气，“遇上了这么危险的事也——”  
“唔，是这样。”Charles平静地说，用一个潮湿的吻吞下了他的语句。  
他的舌头灵活得像一条蛇，游走在Erik的口腔里，划过尖利的犬齿后最终和Alpha的唇舌交缠在一起。Charles的嘴唇触感柔软，仔细吮吻还有着Omega特有的甘甜。不过他并没有让Erik彻底品尝他，而是在对方摸到节奏即将反客为主时退了出来，冲着万磁王露出一个不明所以的微笑，随后俯下身跪在了他面前。  
Erik很快就明白Charles要做什么了。Charles的手指缓缓地抚摸着他的腰带，趁着对方皱眉的当儿咔哒一声解开了它。  
“我希望接下来他会更精神。”Charles仰起脸，充满暗示意味地舔了舔嘴唇，把它们弄得更加鲜艳，这才不紧不慢地张开嘴含住了Erik那根半勃的阴茎。  
Charles没什么咽反射直接吞到了根部，适应了几秒钟之后开始了吞吐。他的口活极好，那根该死的舌头又缠了上来，舔舐着柱身并不时用舌尖去刮蹭顶部的小孔和硕大的龟头，一只手悄悄摸上来揉弄着底部的两个沉甸甸的球体。  
Erik按着Charles的脑袋，忍不住低喘着——他依然戴着Cerebro，嘴唇却被撑成了色情的O型，湿漉漉地泛着水光，来不及咽下的津液和前液从嘴角滴落，在下巴上留下一道水痕。Charles从来不在房间里戴着那个蓝色的仪器——但现在他却在为他口交，同时半张脸被Cerebro遮挡，只能看到粗大的性器在他嘴里进进出出——那是一种奇妙的感觉——Erik觉得自己又胀大了一圈。  
“你的学生和子民们都知道你的嘴这么能操吗，Xavier先生？”Erik在有射精的前兆之前把阴茎从Charles的嘴里抽了出来——他含着那根肉棒迟疑地呜呜了两声，随即伸手握住了Erik的性器快速撸动了几下后让他射了出来。  
浓厚的精液喷了Charles一脸，弄脏了干净的Cerebro，有一些甚至沾到了他的紧身衣上，在黑色中显得格外显眼。  
“他们永远也没法想象，”Erik摘去了Charles的Cerebro，露出了他那双湿漉漉的、带着情欲的蓝眼睛，“他们最尊敬的X教授现在有多淫荡。”  
“哈，那可说不准，”他去擦那些还残留在Charles脸上的白浊，Omega慵懒地回应着他，伸出舌头勾住了Erik的手指，漫不经心地舔弄着。“所以你该干些更出格的。”  
Erik挑了挑眉毛，抱起了Charles将他不轻不重地扔在了床上——不过鉴于Omega肚子里的孩子，万磁王还是稍稍动用了些能力让Charles尽可能轻缓地落在了床单上，还贴心地往他的腰部垫了几个柔软的靠枕。  
“是你的保护欲，hum？”Charles舔了舔嘴唇，笑着仰起脑袋去和Erik接吻，双手搂上了他的脖子。Erik摸到了Charles的背部，找到了他紧身衣的暗扣和拉链，手指向下一划便轻而易举地让Omega的整个脊背裸露在了空气中。  
Charles跪趴在床上，那几个枕头把他的肚子保护得很好。他的后穴已经泡得又湿又软，甜液把衣料蹭湿了一大块，而那片水渍还有继续扩大的迹象。Erik伸进了两根手指搅动着扩张穴道，Omega却不耐烦地动了动：“直接进来，Erik，”Charles扭过头去看他，眼镜里的情欲烧得正旺，“我不会受伤的。”  
Alpha还想说几句，Charles皱了皱眉头，狠狠地吻住了他的嘴唇，力度几乎是在啃咬——同时伸手摸向了对方的再次勃起的阴茎，隔着布料蹭着那块炽热的凸起。  
“Charles——”Erik对此一点办法也没有，他只能抽出已经沾满了液体的手指，换上了自己的性器。  
等到Erik撞了进来Charles才满足地软下了腰，他的后穴早就熟知了Alpha，没有经历太多的困难就吞下了整根。Erik隔着紧身衣的布料去侵犯Charles的乳房——他的胸部已经发育得良好，饱满而柔软，多揉弄几下甚至还能闻到一股淡淡的奶香味——这具身体似乎是为哺乳期做了太完善也太提前的准备了。Erik的手指围着Charles的乳头打着转，揉捏着硬起的乳粒，时不时还拉扯几下。Charles发育中的胸脯非常敏感，Alpha只消随意逗弄几下就有潮湿的液体从乳孔中流出，淌到Erik的手指上或是沾湿了胸口的衣料。Charles呜咽了一声，腰部塌了下去，喘着气抓住了他的手腕。紧身衣的布料随着手指的动作磨蹭着Charles的乳尖，有些闷重的疼痛，但更多的是过电般的快感。胸前的两颗一定是被玩到红肿了，乳孔微张着淌出更多汁液，蹭得Erik满手乳香。Charles觉得不舒服——很不舒服，他的胸口被玩弄得又疼又涨，下半身被Erik侵入却只是轻浅的刮蹭，根本无法满足他愈演愈烈的情欲。  
“拜托，Erik——”Charles于是回过头和他接吻，同时伸出手去摸他们身体相连的地方，像是催促着Erik快一些。但是万磁王显然并不想顺着Charles的意思——即使他也已经忍耐到了极限了——哦，他可还生着气呢。  
Erik放过了Charles可怜的乳头，沾满了乳汁和甜液的手指被他的Omega乖乖地含住，吮吸着发出啧啧的水声。他像是在舔弄阴茎一般，吞吐着那两根手指，舌尖围绕着指腹打转，犬齿轻轻地擦过指节处给Erik酥痒的感觉。  
Erik在心里骂了一句脏话——他忘了现在的Charles已经放下了负担褪去了外衣，当他穿上紧身衣和Cerebro的那天起他就成为了另一个Charles——一个冷静、聪慧、温和却残酷的领袖——再也不会无条件地去信任人类，甚至是变种人。他不再隐忍，并把这套用在了Erik身上——Charles正视了自己的欲望——以及野心。  
Erik的心脏突然抽痛了一下。他慢慢地把手指从Charles的嘴里抽出，俯下身去和他接吻。“在这种时候思考这些事是不是有些不合适呢，”Charles挑了挑眉毛，玩味地看了他一眼，动了动让自己的后穴将对方的阴茎吞得更深，“我亲爱的万磁王先生？”  
Erik没说话，吻着他的嘴唇闷哼了一声便用力地撞了进去。  
Charles从来不忌讳在床上发出任何声音。他的呻吟和喘息灼热而炽烈，在哭腔中带上了一些甜腻的尾音——他享受失控的快感，即使他的能力无意间或许会将这些不堪入目的画面铺满整个Krakoa，但他不在意——他会删掉它们的。  
Erik撞上了Charles的敏感点，感受到他战栗了一下，喘息声变了调后陡然加快了速度，换着角度折磨着那一小块软肉。Omega的水流了更多，堵不住的一些沿着大腿根部往下躺，把床单弄湿了一块。Charles呜咽了一声，颤抖着去摸自己早就立起来的阴茎，抓着柱体胡乱地撸动了几下。本就在高潮边缘的Omega在前后夹击的快感下很快射了出来，一股一股白浊的精液全部蹭在了床单上。Charles的身子软了下去，后穴生理性地收缩着紧紧吸住了Erik的阴茎。  
Erik到底是顾及到了他肚子里的孩子，忍住了射精的冲动将自己从Charles体内抽出，将精液悉数射在了他的臀缝和腿根。  
Alpha让他翻了个身，随后把Charles拥进了怀中，小心地护着他的肚子。“哦，Erik，你现在对待我就像是在对待一件易碎的玻璃制品。”Charles慵懒地躺在他的怀里，平复下来的温热的气息扑在Erik的颈窝处，弄得他的脖子有些发痒。  
“你大可不必这样苛责我，Charles，”Erik不满地搂紧了他，有一搭没一搭地叩着Charles的脊背，“假如你——”  
“不在各国跑来跑去参加各种危机四伏的会议并且肚子里还怀着一个孩子，你也不至于如此担心？”Charles打断了他的话，挑起了一边的眉毛，“我记得我们谈论过这个，亲爱的，我必须这样做。”  
Erik叹了口气，取来了湿毛巾帮Charles清理干净，脱下了他的紧身衣换上了宽松的睡袍，再将枕头拍松让他躺下。  
Charles翻了个身，将自己裹进了被子里，扬起脑袋和Erik交换了一个吻。“晚安。”他简短地说，送给对方一个微笑。  
“晚安。”Erik看了他一会儿，等到Charles的呼吸趋于平稳、陷入浅眠之后才轻轻打开门离去。  
明天一定去要求（“我们不会把那叫做要求，Erik，这是赤裸裸的威胁。”Emma一针见血地说）宁静议会给Charles放一个长假——至少要延续四个月。  
Erik在戴上自己的头盔后想着。

END.


End file.
